Dominion War
thumb|250px "The Alpha Quadrant seems wracked with chaos – it could ''use some order...."'' "Imposing your type of 'order' on the Alpha Quadrant...may prove more difficult than you imagine." :- The Female Changeling and Odo, 2371 Wojna z Dominium trwała dwa lata od końca 2373 do końca 2375 roku pochłonęła cały Kwadrant Alfa w jedną z najbardziej niszczycielskich i krwawych wojen w historii galaktyki. Preludium "Nie masz pojęcia co się tutaj dzieje." - Eris Pierwszy kontakt Federacji z Dominium nastąpił w 2370, Zimna wojna między kilkoma głównymi mocarstwami w Kwadrancie Alfa z Dominium, trwała trzy lata. Dominium umieściło szpiegów na ważnych stanowiskach w rządach kwadrantu alfa i beta, Dominium całkowicie wymazało Kardasjańską Kastę Obsidianową, oraz drastycznie zmniejszając możliwości Romulańskiej Tal Shiar, prawie spowodowali wojnę między Federacją a Tzenkethi i rozpoczęli wojnę między Imperium Klingonu a Unią Karsasiańską, który jednocześnie spowodował konflikt między Federacją a Klingonem. ( ) thumb|left|Dominium atakuje Kwadrant Alfa Konflikt między Klingonami i Kardasjanami utorował drogę Dominium do zdobycia przyczółka w kwadrancie Alfa. W połowie 2373, Gul Dukat, sfrustrowany stratami Kardasji od Klingonów, negocjował wejście Unii kardasjańskiej do Dominium. Dominium natychmiast rozpoczyna wzmacnianie Unii Kardasjańskiej cotygodniowymi konwojami okrętów wojennych i żołnierzy z Kwadrantu Gamma. Z swoim nowym sojusznikiem, Dukat był w stanie pozbyć się Klingonów z kardasjańskiego terytorium i wymazać Maquis z strefy zdemilitaryzowanej. W tym momencie Federacja i Klingoni odnowili swoje przymierze i zgodził się stanąć ramię w ramię przeciwko nowemu zagrożeniu. ( ) Chociaż praktycznie wojna jeszcze nie wybuchła, to nastąpiło już kilka potyczek w pobliżu granicy Kardasjańskiej, w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy statki, takie jak oraz IKS B'Moth zostały zniszczone lub zaginęły. Dodatkowo, Dominium zabezpieczyło się paktem o nieagresji z kilkoma mocarstwami, w tym Zgromadzenim Tholian, Miradorn, Bajoran, i być może najważniejsze, Imperium Romulańskim. Mając nadzieję uniknąć dalszego wzmacniania się Dominium, Federacja zdecydowała się zaminować wejście do bajorańskiego tunelu, ten ruch doprowadził do rozpoczęcia wojny. ( ) Rozpoczęcie Wojny thumb|Pierwsze strzały w bitwie na Deep Space 9. "Tracimy pokój, co oznacza, wojna mogła być naszą jedyną nadzieją." - Benjamin Sisko, 2373 Dowiedziawszy się o zamiarze zaminowania tunelu przez Federacji, duża flota Dominium została wysłana do Deep Space 9 do przechwycenia stacji. Pomimo ciężkiego uzbrojenia, stacja nie ma środków do odparcia floty Dominium bez pomocy od Federacji. Personel Gwiezdnej Floty został zmuszony do porzucenia stanowisk i został wysłany na DS9. Jednakże, podczas gdy siły Dominium były zajęte na DS9, Grupa Zadaniowa Federacji i Klingonów przekroczyła granicę z Kardasii i zniszczyła stocznię Dominium na Torros III. ( ) Sukces Dominium i impas thumb|Dukat i Weyoun omawiają nieuchronne zwycięstwo nad Federacją W ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy, floty Federacji i Klingonów zaangażowały się w wiele krwawych bitw z Dominium. Jednak za każdym razem Sojusz został zmuszony do odwrotu. W próbie zatrzymania ekspansji Dominium w kwadrancie Alfa, Federacja wysyłała swoją siódmą flotę - składającą się z 112 statków - do systemu Tyra. Siódma Flota została również zmuszona do odwrotu, ale tylko czternaście statków były w stanie wrócić z powrotem - kolejna klęska dla Federacji. ( ) W ciągu trzech miesięcy po wybuchu wojny, kapitan Benjamin Sisko prowadzi misję infiltracji, która zniszczyła magazyn ketracelu-białego Dominium w przestrzeni kardasjańskiej co jeszcze bardziej komplikuje ich problemy z dostawami. Dukat odpowiedział atakiem na Federacje wchodząc w głąb przestrzeni, chcąc zdobyć druzgoce zwycięstwo nad Gwiezdną Flotą przed końcem dawek ketracelu-białego. Pod koniec następnego miesiąca, front przedłużony został od terytorium Federacji, Wolkan i Bolian którzy znaleźli się w spornym regionie. Krótko po kolejnej misji infiltracji udało się zniszczyć ogromną ilość czujników Dominium w Gromadzie Argolis, Gwiezdna Flota rozpoczęła działania dzięki którym udało się złagodzić presję na froncie Bolian. Niemniej jednak, morale gwałtownie spadały do takich poziomów, że nawet Klingoni zaczęli wątpić, czy mogą pokonać Dominium. ( ) W drugim kwartale tego roku, po wielu miesiącach siły Dominium wycofują się, kapitan Sisko próbował przekonać Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty, że Federacja musi przejść do ofensywy. Zaproponował Plan odbicia Deep Space 9 który zakładał skorzystanie z zespołu zadaniowego składającego się z flot drugiej, piątej i dziewiątej. Admirał Coburn sprzeciwił się temu planowi, obawiając się, że zbyt wiele statków byłby przekierowanych z dala od Ziemi, pozostawiając ją otwartą na atak Dominium. Sisko w końcu przekonał Admirała, że kluczem do wygrania wojny jest zapobieganie przysyłania posiłków Dominium poprzez tunel. Plan został zatwierdzony, jednak Federacja otrzymała informację, że Dominium było tylko trzy dni od dezaktywacji pola minowego a dziewiątą Flotą miała jeszcze przed sobą cztery dni lotu. Dodatkowo Imperium Klingońskie jeszcze nie zgodziło się uczestniczyć w operacji powołując się na te same obawy jak admirał Coburn tylko, że całe Imperium jest wrażliwe a nie tylko Ziemia. Niemniej jednak Gwiezdna Flota czuła, że nie miała wyboru aby wdrożyć swoją grupę zadaniową tylko floty druga i piąta nie zdążą dotrzeć na DS9 przed dezaktywacją pola minowego. Bez pola minowego, Federacja najprawdopodobniej zostanie opanowana przez siły Dominium. Grupa zadaniowa to ponad 600 statków Federacji które wyruszyły z Stacji 375 i ruszyły w kierunku systemu bajorańskiego. Zdając sobie sprawę, że flota Federacji była na bezpośrednim kursie na Deep Space 9 Dukat wyciągnął znaczną liczbę okrętów Dominium z linii frontu, by zniszczyć flotę przeciwnika i zapobiec przejęciu stacji. Tylko godziny pozostały do dezaktywacji pola minowego, Weyoun zapewnił Dukata, że wszystkie statki utracone w bitwie będzie można łatwo zamienić na nowe z 2800 statków Jem'Hadar które czekają po drugiej stronie tunelu. Powtórzył też, że utrzymanie stacji było priorytetem. ( ) thumb|Pomoc Klingonów podczas misji odbicia Deep Space 9. Dominium wystawiło 1254 statki przeciwko Federacji podczas próby odbicia Deep Space 9. Kapitan Sisko próbował odciągnąć statki Kardasjan aby zrobić lukę w linii Dominium i przebić się do stacji. Dukat, realizując plan, Sisko, widzieli szansę własnego; chciał pozwolić Federacja zmusić swoją drogę, tylko być otoczony i zamknięty w przez przytłaczającą życie do jego dyspozycji. Z siłami Federacji biorących ciężkie straty, bitwa wydawała się niemal utracone. Jednak ogromna flota Klingonów nagle przyleciała i zajęła siły Dominium, odwracając losy bitwy na korzyść Federacji i umożliwiając Defiantowi przebić się przez linie na Deep Space 9. Chociaż Dukat naprawione na jego obietnicy, aby zniszczyć pole minowe, okazało się bezużyteczne Dominium, jak kapitan Sisko weszła na tunel i przekonał proroków wymazać wzmocnień Dominium całkowicie. Bez wzmocnień na ich drodze, a bitwy floty na rzecz Federacji, Klingonów sił Dominium został zmuszony do wycofania się z dworca. Wróć operacja była pierwszą poważną zwycięstwo sojusz z wojny, a także widzieli koniec przywództwa Dukat firmy z Cardassia. Jego podwładnego, Zamar, zastąpił go. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") A Dominion fleet of 1,254 ships intercepted the Federation fleet and the battle to retake Deep Space 9 began. Captain Sisko attempted to draw out Cardassian forces and open a hole in the Dominion's lines, in order to punch through and reach the station in time. Dukat, realizing Sisko's plan, saw an opportunity of his own; he would allow the Federation to force its way through, only to be surrounded and closed in by the overwhelming force at his disposal. With the Federation forces taking heavy casualties, the battle seemed almost lost. However, a massive Klingon fleet suddenly decloaked and engaged the Dominion forces, turning the tide of the battle to the allies' favor and enabling the Defiant to break through the lines to Deep Space 9. Although Dukat made good on his promise to destroy the minefield, it proved useless to the Dominion, as Captain Sisko entered the wormhole and persuaded the Prophets to wipe out the Dominion reinforcements entirely. With no reinforcements on their way, and the fleet battle in favor of the Federation-Klingon forces, the Dominion was forced to withdraw from the station. Operation Return was the first major alliance victory of the war, and also saw the end of Dukat's leadership of Cardassia. His underling, Damar, replaced him. ( ) Wojna weszła w tymczasowy zastój, Dominium wycofało się do przestrzeni kardasjańskiej a działalność wzdłuż granicy była rzadka. Podczas tej ciszy Dominium proponowało pokój z Federacją, oferując nawet wycofanie swoich wojsk i oddanie sporej ilości terytorium. Analiza zespołu kierowanego przez doktora Juliana Bashira ustaliła, że Dominium tylko stara się zdobyć Kabrel system który pozwoliłby im na produkcję ketracelu-białego w Kwadrancie Alfa, rozwiązało by problem dostaw z Kwadrantu Gamma przez korytarz. Chociaż Dominion korzysta z okazji aby przegrupować swoje siły to Federacja i Klingoni potrzebowali wytchnienia w walce bardziej niż Dominium. Walki wznowiono kilka tygodni później. ( ) Despite their successful retaking of Deep Space 9, the Federation and Klingon forces were far from victory. Ships patrolling the Cardassian border were frequently attacked. The was lost with all hands during a border patrol. The Dominion also began breeding Jem'Hadar in the Alpha Quadrant, to compensate for the lack of reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant. By 2375, the Dominion's Ketracel-white shortage was mitigated when the Son'a began producing the drug for the Jem'Hadar. ( , ) In late 2374, the Dominion launched a successful invasion of Betazed from the Kalandra sector. The Federation was caught off guard because Starfleet Intelligence had mistakenly believed the Kalandra sector was too far from Dominion supply lines to pose a threat. In addition, the Federation's Tenth Fleet, which was assigned to defend Betazoid system, was caught out of position during a battle exercise. Betazed's own planetary defense systems were obsolete and undermanned. With the capture of this system, the Dominion was in a position to invade Vulcan, Andor, Tellar and Alpha Centauri. Furthermore, the Federation was suffering a manpower shortage after sustaining massive casualties up to that point, and many of their shipyards were still being rebuilt. The Dominion's shipyards, on the other hand, were producing at 100% capacity, and legions of Jem'Hadar were being bred at an incredible rate. Without help, it was only a matter of time until the Dominion would defeat both the Klingons and the Federation. ( ) The Federation began growing more desperate for allies. Ensign Nog, the only Ferengi in Starfleet, was dispatched to personally deliver a message to Grand Nagus Zek of the Ferengi Alliance from the Federation Council, a message Jake Sisko speculated was a proposal for an alliance. Additionally, the was ordered to welcome the Evora as a new Federation protectorate despite the Evora only developing warp drive one year earlier. The Federation Council believed that in light of their losses to the Borg and the Dominion, the Federation needed all the allies it could find. But perhaps the most important ally it needed was the Romulan Star Empire. Turning of the tide "Think about it, they're in the perfect position. They get to sit back and watch as their biggest rivals slug it out in a long, bloody war. No ones threatening their interests. Why should they risk their necks? There's simply no reason for them to get involved in ''our war."'' :- Jadzia Dax, 2374 The Romulan Star Empire had to this point declared itself neutral in the conflict, though they were allowing Dominion ships passage through their space. Realizing the war was lost without the assistance of the Romulan Empire, Captain Sisko undertook an act of coercion with the help of Elim Garak, implicating the Dominion in an assassination plot against a high ranking Romulan senator. Their ploy was successful, and the Romulans joined the alliance. Within hours of joining the war against the Dominion, the Romulans attacked fifteen bases along the Cardassian-Romulan border, opening up a new front and drawing forces away from the Federation and Klingon lines. In some of their most violent engagements, the Romulans used Reman shock troops as cannon fodder. One such commander of those forces was Shinzon - who was (unknown to the Federation at the time) a clone of Captain Jean-Luc Picard - and led twelve successful engagements against the Dominion. ( , , ) thumb|The Federation Alliance takes the Chin'toka system in 2374 With the Romulans now part of the Federation Alliance, the Allies had the necessary resources, ships and manpower to go on the offensive. The Federation and the Klingons wished to proceed, however the Romulans were hesitant at first. The Romulans believed that an invasion of Cardassia would only result in an appalling amount of casualties. In the end, Captain Sisko managed to convince them that the only way to achieve a lasting victory against the Dominion was to invade their territory and begin destroying their shipyards and cloning facilities. The Dominion forces were spread thin after being forced to divert ships to the Romulan front. Only five squadrons of Jem'Hadar attack ships were available to defend the Chin'toka system, which became the first target attacked by a combined Federation-Klingon-Romulan invasion fleet. Without reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant, the Cardassians resorted to deploying orbital weapon platforms, reducing the need for starships to defend the system. These weapon platforms were well armed and were nearly successful in fending off the Allied invasion fleet. However, Garak discovered a weakness that allowed the Federation to destroy the platforms' power grid. As a result, the Allied fleet emerged victorious at the First Battle of Chin'toka. Federation troops beamed down and seized control of both planets in the star system. This was the Allies first push into Cardassian territory, and was a monumental morale booster. ( ) After the initial success in capturing the Chin'toka system, the invasion of Cardassia had ground to a halt. Allied casualties continued to mount while Dominion forces managed to keep the Allies bottled up in the Chin'toka system. The Dominion was pushing its shipyards beyond their limits in an attempt to construct enough warships to retake the system. At this point, the war had entered something of a stalemate. Early- to mid-2375 was spent with neither side offering a firm push forward into the other. A Klingon fleet attempted to advance against Dominion forces at Monac IV, but it was repelled and suffered at least thirty percent casualties. Allied ships and ground troops in the Chin'toka system came under constant attack from Dominion warships and ground forces determined to retake their territory. ( ) One very important event that changed the shape of the war was occurring behind the front lines: a debilitating disease was attacking the Founders. It would later be claimed that Section 31 had a hand in the infection. The Founders' abilities as leaders were being compromised just as their military was taking severe punishment from the emboldened alliance. ( ) Gradually, Damar began openly criticizing the war effort and deriding the Founders' leadership. Cardassia had taken heavy casualties during the war. Damar believed that there was not one Cardassian family that had not lost someone in this conflict. Dominion leaders began seeking a new ally, and in late-2375 they entered into negotiations with the Breen, a mysterious but powerful race. In the ensuing months, an alliance was formed and the Breen took more and more of the Cardassians' responsibility, their leadership, and even Cardassian territory. The tide had turned in favor of the Dominion, but Cardassians grew more restless by the day. ( ) thumb|left|The Breen crush the Allies while retaking Chin'toka The Breen entered the war with a shocking attack on Starfleet Headquarters itself. Most of the Breen attack force was destroyed by Starfleet forces, but not before the Breen had already inflicted a great deal of damage and casualties. The Breen considered the attack a success despite the fact that so few of their ships survived the assault. That they were willing to sacrifice so many of their ships and troops in order to strike at the very heart of the Federation proved to the allies one thing; the Breen were a race of warriors. The Breen's second operation was a counterattack against the Allied forces in control of the Chin'toka system. The Breen broke through Federation lines in two places and the allies immediately began assembling reinforcements. A Federation Alliance assault fleet arrived at Chin'toka to fend off the advancing Dominion fleet. During this battle, the Breen unleashed their energy-draining weapons that quickly immobilized and disable the entire Allied fleet. The Federation, Klingon and Romulan ships were rendered completely defenseless against conventional weapons. The Dominion won the Second Battle of Chin'toka with ease, destroying all but one of the three hundred and twelve allied vessels, thus regaining control of the system. The Klingons by sheer luck stumbled upon a modification that made them immune to the weapon. Subsequently it was up to the Klingon fleet to hold the front lines on their own until a countermeasure could be found for Starfleet and Romulan ships. To do this, General Martok brought 1,500 starships to the border as the Allies' defense. Even with this sizable fleet, the Klingon force was outnumbered twenty-to-one by the Dominion, Breen and Cardassian forces. To compensate, Martok would have his fleet operate in small battle groups, remaining cloaked until they would engage the enemy, in an attempt to keep them off balance. ( ) Although the war turned significantly in the Dominion's favor with the Breen's entry into the war, the Dominion's obvious favoring of the Breen finally frustrated Damar to the point that he formed an active resistance on Cardassia. A number of Cardassian officers, including Gul Rusot, who shared Damar's frustration, remained loyal to him. Joining his rebellion, they attacked the cloning facilities on Rondac III. Although the fleet was successful in destroying the facility, half of Damar's entire military force was destroyed in the battle. Despite this, the Dominion realized they could not hope to win the war against the allies until the internal rebellion was crushed. This gave the allies the time they needed to obtain a counter measure to the Breen's energy dissipator, although without a working version of the weapon the research proceeded slowly. ( ) Koniec wojny "Legate Damar may be the key to saving the Alpha Quadrant" :– Benjamin Sisko, 2375 Realizing Damar's rebellion would be crushed without a necessary change in strategy and outside support, the Federation dispatched Kira Nerys (with a new commission as a Starfleet commander), Elim Garak, and Odo to help train the Cardassian liberation forces in guerrilla tactics, while also providing food replicators and weapons to sustain the rebellion. With Kira's knowledge of guerrilla warfare passed on to Damar's forces, the rebellion began destroying individual ships via sabotage, and was successful in the destruction of the Tevak shipyards. ( ) thumb|[[Damar rallying support on Cardassia against the Dominion in 2375]] Unfortunately for the allies, Chancellor Gowron took control of the Klingon forces in an attempt to defeat the Dominion without assistance from the Federation or Romulan Empire. During his brief campaign, he ordered General Martok to engage the Dominion at Avenal Seven – a world deep inside Dominion territory. Outnumbered six-to-one, the raid on Avanal Seven was an utter failure, losing seven ships, with another five seriously damaged. It soon became clear that Gowron had come to view Martok as a political threat and by launching these raids, he hoped to have the general discredited or killed. Realizing that these useless raids could not continue, Captain Sisko ordered Lieutenant Commander Worf to "deal" with Chancellor Gowron. After killing him in battle, Worf declared Martok the new Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. ( ) With the help of Odo, the Cardassian rebellion was able to capture a Jem'Hadar attack ship fitted with one of the Breen's energy dampening weapons from the Kelvas repair facility. With the weapon delivered to the Federation, a counter-measure was able to be produced for both Federation and Romulan ships, thus returning the tactical advantage into the Allies' favor. Shortly afterward however, the rebel Cardassian forces were completely wiped out by the Dominion after Gul Revok betrayed them, allowing all eighteen rebel bases to be found and destroyed. After successfully destroying the rebel bases, the Dominion realized that the Federation Alliance had developed a counter measure to the Breen's weaponry. As a result, they withdrew all of their forces from Klingon, Federation and Romulan space and created a new defense perimeter within Cardassian territory. The perimeter was heavily fortified, requiring a major Allied offensive to break through and result in the loss of thousands of ships. The Dominion had hoped that the Federation would not attempt such an offensive, giving them the time they needed to rebuild a sufficient armada to destroy Allied forces. The Federation Alliance decided instead to proceed with an invasion, in spite of the heavy losses that they would suffer. A three-pronged attack into Cardassia was organized and led by Vice Admiral William Ross, Captain Benjamin Sisko, Chancellor Martok, and (presumably) Velal. ( ) A Federation Alliance invasion fleet departed Deep Space 9 and engaged a combined Jem'Hadar, Cardassian, and Breen fleet at the Dominion's new defensive perimeter. Allied losses mounted as the battle raged on, with the Dominion managing to destroy one third of the Allied invasion force, including the Romulan flagship. ( ) Although Damar's military rebellion had been crushed, his brief but effective campaign had left quite an impression on the Cardassian people. After a raid on a Jem'Hadar barracks on Cardassia Prime in late-2375, Damar was able to rally the support of the entire civilian population on Cardassia. ( ) During the Alliance invasion, these civilians caused a planet-wide blackout, cutting off all communication from the Dominion Headquarters to their fleets in combat. In retaliation for this, the Female Changeling ordered the destruction of Lakarian City as a deterrent to further acts of rebellion. This action had the opposite effect however – when the Cardassian fleet learned about the fate of Lakarian City, it switched sides to assist the Federation Alliance and opened fire on the Jem'Hadar and Breen ships. With the Cardassian fleet turned against them, the Dominion had no choice but order a full retreat back to Cardassia Prime, where they were surrounded by the pursuing Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian ships. left|thumb|The Treaty of Bajor is signed, officially ending the war The situation was now hopeless for the Dominion, but the Founder refused to surrender. Instead she ordered every Jem'Hadar and Breen soldier to fight to the last man. She also ordered the Jem'Hadar to begin exterminating the Cardassian population for their betrayal. Jem'Hadar troops rampaged through the streets of Cardassia Prime killing millions. Finally, members of the resistance were able to break into Dominion headquarters and capture the Founder, though she still refused to order her troops to surrender, therefore Odo beamed down to link with her. While linked, Odo cured the Founder of the virus and convinced her to order the remaining Dominion forces to stand down. She agreed to turn herself over to Federation authorities to stand trial for war crimes. In exchange, Odo would return to the Great Link and cure the rest of their people of the virus that had been crippling them. ( ) Następstwa po wojnie "This is a moment worth savouring. To victory! Hard fought, and well earned." "Suddenly I'm not thirsty." :- Martok and Benjamin Sisko, 2375 The instrument of surrender, the Treaty of Bajor, was signed on Deep Space 9 only days after the Battle of Cardassia. Following the end of the war, the Dominion was forced back into the Gamma Quadrant, the Cardassian Union was in shambles, and the Klingon Empire was estimated to be set back by at least a decade. The war also prompted a change in leadership in the Klingon High Council, as Lieutenant Commander Worf killed Chancellor Gowron for squandering the Empire's resources on a political vendetta against General Martok in the final weeks of the war. Worf passed the Chancellorship onto Martok immediately after Gowron's death. ( ) Although both the Federation and the Romulan Empire suffered a heavy death toll, Section 31 operative Luther Sloan speculated that these two powers would be the ones struggling for control of a post-war Alpha Quadrant. Even before the wars end, many in both the Federation and the Romulan Empire believed that their alliance was only a temporary war-time coalition. There was concern that the Romulans would not cede worlds they liberated from the Dominion, such as Benzar, back to the Federation. By 2379, the Neutral Zone was still in effect, and serious peace talks did not begin until late that year. ( , ) thumb|Cardassia stands in ruins... Foremost in the aftermath, however, was the state of Cardassia Prime. Eight hundred million civilians were dead, and the entire Cardassian Union was in danger of total collapse. The Alpha Quadrant had lost a major power, and the effects on galactic politics would continue to be seen for many years to come. ( ) Appendices See also *Starships in the Dominion War *Story arcs Background information Ira Steven Behr and Ronald D. Moore were the writers most involved with the creation and development of the Dominion War. Rick Berman wanted the war to be over within three or four episodes at the most. Behr and Moore knew the series would never be able to wrap up the war in that many episodes. Berman also criticized the "depressing" and "violent" stories. Moore later said "It's a fuckin' war! What do you mean it's too violent?!" http://www.trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=3fd2828e8365a&tid=3fd297e330a24&cid=3fd39cec1a6ac Majel Barrett criticized the arc in a letter published in Star Trek Communicator, claiming that Gene Roddenberry would have never approved of a continuing war in a Star Trek series. Berman has espoused similar sentiments, noting that his opposition "was all based purely on the fact that Gene had been very specific to me about not wanting Star Trek to be a show about intergalactic wars, interspecies wars. He didn’t want it to be about humans fighting wars against other species." Responding to the former, Moore admitted, "She's probably right. It would've been very hard to argue Gene into going this way and maybe he'd have never gone for it. However, I would've still argued for doing the Dominion War with him and if he'd rejected it, I would've thought he was wrong. I respect Gene and his work, but I don't think he was always right and I'm not going to pretend that I do. The Dominion War has been one of the better storylines we've come up with whether Gene would've agreed or not." Apocrypha In Rising Son, it is revealed that the inhabitants of the Gamma Quadrant refer to the war as the "Quadrant War". The war is frequently mentioned in Pocket Books novels and reference books, and there is also a section on it in the Star Trek: Star Charts. Novels * Tales of the Dominion War * Star Trek: The Dominion War ** Behind Enemy Lines ** Call to Arms ** Tunnel Through the Stars ** Sacrifice of Angels * What You Leave Behind * The Battle of Betazed * Hollow Men Video games * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars External links * * * bg:Войната с Доминиона cs:Válka s Dominionem de:Dominion-Krieg fr:Guerre du Dominion it:Guerra del Dominio ja:ドミニオン戦争 nl:Dominion Oorlog pl:Wojna z Dominium sv:Dominionkriget Kategoria:Konflikty zbrojne